Teacher's Pet?
by lostinthemusicx
Summary: Summary inside
1. My, My, How Things Have Changed

"Quinn?" Will Schuester's voice broke her from her personal thoughts. She turned away from the kitchen window and faced him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She simply shrugged and flashed him a weak smile. "It's been a long year."

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes shifting to the floor. It had been a long, hard year for Quinn especially. Since the pregnancy, everything in her life had changed. She had been kicked off cheerios, her parents had banished her from her house, Finn hated her, and now that he had gotten what he wanted, Puck wouldn't even give her the time of day. She had fallen from the top of the social pyramid and hit rock bottom. "You need some help with those plates?" Will offered, gentlemanly.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, but I'm not due for a month I think I can handle a stack of plates…"

"Oh, right, yeah…" Will mumbled, blushing slightly.

Over the course of the last few months, he had seen a great change in Quinn. She used to be the head cheerleader. She was the girl that everyone feared, but secretly wanted to be or needed to have. She used to have such a forceful presence that would command any room she entered. Now, she no longer stood out from the rest. Instead, she hid in the crowd, hoping no one would see her so broken and vulnerable.

"Well, I guess we should go back in," Quinn said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"Oh, yeah," Will motioned for her to go first. She walked back into the living room, joining the rest of the glee club, Will following close behind.

After the meeting had come to a close and everyone had left, Quinn remained, helping Mr. Schuester clean up.

"You know, you really don't have to stay," Will said, stacking the greasy paper plates into a neat pile before stuffing them into a black garbage bag. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and cracked a smile.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mr. Schu?" she said jokingly.

He chuckled softly, "Of course not, it's just, well I thought you'd want to be out with your friends on a Friday night."

Quinn's smile suddenly faded, the corners of her lips curling down into a frown. "I would…if I had any. Turns out not many people like being associated with the school whore."

"Quinn…" Will said his eyes full of sympathy for the poor girl. He wasn't sure what the right thing to say to comfort her was. He just wanted to make her feel better. "I'm sorry; I know what you're going through must be hard but—"

"Please, don't be. I already feel sorry enough for myself," she said, taking a seat on the couch. "It's not like any of this is your fault anyway…" she trailed off, her eyes focused on her hands as they toyed with the hem of her baby doll tee.

"Quinn, you shouldn't blame yourself for this," Will said, getting up to take a seat next to the dejected, young blonde. "You made a mistake. People make mistakes all the time. Take me for example; I've made my fair share of mistakes throughout my life."

"Yeah, but I made a big mistake, and I can't just move on from it."

Will looked straight into her now glossy, brown eyes. He could see the tears forming, threatening to spill over, down her soft, porcelain cheeks. "Quinn, you are not a bad person."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester…" she whispered, wiping her eyes."It's really nice to have someone to talk to…after my parents kicked me out it's been really hard."

Will grinned, "Well, I'm glad you can confide in me, if you need anything I'm always here."

"Thanks," Quinn mumbled, wrapping her arms around her Spanish teacher and Glee club leader. He reciprocated, holding her close; possibly too close. He took in her soft, silky blonde hair and her sweet scent. Was it vanilla? As they pulled away from each other, Will noticed something that he never had before.

Quinn had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He was suddenly seeing her in a new light. Due to the pregnancy, he couldn't help but notice how her body had changed from that of a teenage girl to the perfectly curvy and voluptuous body of a woman. He had never once looked at any of his students in this way, and as much as he struggled to keep his mind from straying, he couldn't help himself. But what was he doing?

He was her teacher. She was seventeen; practically a child. And he was in his late twenties. It was inappropriate in just about every way. It was just plain wrong.

"Well, it's getting kind of late," Quinn said, slowly getting to her feet. Will quickly broke from his unscrupulous thoughts and assisted the girl. He led her to the door, hating himself for wishing that she didn't have to leave just yet.

"Thanks…for everything," Quinn said, looking up into his eyes.

"Any time," Will replied with a warm smile.

"Well I'll see you Monday then," she said softly, and turned to the door. Will watched as she exited and made her way down the hallway. He closed the door, locked it and let out a long, loud sigh. It was unethical for him to suddenly have these feelings towards one of his students, especially Quinn, who was only seventeen and pregnant with another one of his student's baby. He was crossing over into dangerous territory. One that could get him fired, or even worse; arrested.


	2. Regionals or Bust

After what felt like the longest weekend of his life, Monday had finally come for Will Schuester. Although he had tried to make himself busy with grading homework and making new lesson plans, he couldn't get the image of Quinn that Friday night when they were alone in his apartment out of his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. It was beginning to worry him. He couldn't really be attracted to a high school student. Not his student. Could he?

As Will was organizing his lesson plan for the next class, he caught a whiff of the awful stench of energy drink. He knew that smell very well and what was coming next.

"Ah, William, just the little hombre I wanted to see," Sue said as she casually strolled into the cramped, little room.

"I'm busy Sue, what do you want?" Will said quickly as he gathered his papers. He really wasn't in the mood to have a row with Sue today-or any day for that matter. But he already had enough on his mind.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to let you know that I just can't wait to see your little glee club perform on Saturday," Sue smirked, picking up the pile of papers Will had spent the last twenty minutes organizing and tossing them back on the desk. Will tightened his jaw, struggling to keep it from dropping.

"Excuse me?" he managed to keep his composure.

"At Regionals, didn't you hear? I'm one of the judges," Sue responded proudly as she, once again, succeeded in getting under Schuester's skin.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sue, you can't be a judge!" Will raised his voice, on the brink of losing his cool. Sue just laughed, relishing in Will's frustration.

"Let me break it down for you Will, this year, it has been decided that Regionals will be judged by celebrities, and I'm a celebrity now, William," Sue explained.

"This can't be right, I'm going to Figgins," Will said, shooting up from his chair and hastily walking towards the door.

"Don't bother Will, Figgins doesn't have any control over the Show Choir Governing Board," Sue smiled evilly. "You'd just be wasting your breath."

Fighting the urge to punch his fist through the wall, Will returned to his seat and sat back down. He tried to speak calmly, "Do you have any idea how hard my kids have been working, Sue?"

"To be perfectly honest Will, I am having a really difficult time hearing anything you have to say today, because your hair looks like a little briar patch." Will sighed, rolling his eyes. "I keep expecting racist animated Disney characters to pop up and start singing songs about living on the bayou."

"Sue, I really could care less what you think about me, but you cannot do this to those kids," Will argued, standing up so that he was now eye level with the ruthless cheerleading coach.

"Will," she gasped, mockingly offended. "I resent the implication that I don't play by the rules."

"You leaked our set list at Sectionals Sue!" Will shouted, no longer able to keep his tone civil.

"I have no recollection of that."

"I will not let you do this. We have worked ourselves to the bone to get to where we are-"

"You know Will, you keep talking but all I'm hearing is the mantra of victory I'll be chanting once your little Glee Club crumbles into nonexistence!"

Will was so furious he was shaking. "Sue, if you pull anything that puts Glee Club's chances of placing at Regionals in jeopardy, I swear I'll-" Will threatened in a low, dark tone.

"You'll what?" Sue scoffed. "You'll report me to Figgins? Go ahead, that's worked so many times before right William?"

Will's fists were clenched, his jaw tight. With the amount of rage fueling throughout his body, he felt that if Sue pushed him any further, he would finally snap.

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then," Sue said as she turned for the door. "Good luck."

***

"We're doomed," Artie sat dejectedly in his wheelchair, his face bleak and his eyes filled with hopelessness.

"Now, Artie, you don't know that," Will responded, trying to lighten the boy's mood.

"Yes, we do," Santana butted in, "Coach Sylvester told us she was going to crush Glee Club at Cheerios practice…"

"Yeah, she said, I'm going to crush Glee Club," Brittany sighed.

"The whole freaking year," Puck griped heatedly, "All that hard work for nothing."

"I just can't believe that this is all going to be over in a week," Tina whimpered, wiping her teary eyes.

"Wait, who said it's going to be over?" Finn said, trying to keep positive.

"Oh please," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Like you and Puck are even going to acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee Club together anymore."

The room was suddenly consumed by a painful silence, excluding the sounds of muffled sobs and snivels. To Will, it seemed as if everyone had lost all hope. It felt like Glee Club really was coming to an end. Everything they had worked so hard for, all the dreams that had started becoming reality, would all be over-just like that. And they would all go on, back to their old lives, as if none of it had ever happened.


End file.
